Jimmy Boland
Jimmy Boland was a 13 year old teenager who sets out to prove he’s ready to become a resistance fighter for the 2nd Mass. Jimmy lost his entire family and joined with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment during the invasion. In "Compass" he dies when he is impaled on a tree branch, when he tries to attack the Red Eye skitter, and Weaver delivers his eulogy. Story Post-Invasion Jimmy skipped school that day of the invasion to see a movie. His mother, father and younger sister died in the attack. Since then, he joined up with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and became one of their youngest fighters. |-| Season 1= "Live and Learn" Jimmy met up with Cpt. Weaver, Hal and Tom Mason when they arrived back from Boston. He was surprised to learn Cpt. Jameson was killed and wondered aloud who would command the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment now. Later, when the militia begins to pull back from Boston, Jimmy assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with the others, he began moving guns and ammo while listening to war stories from Click and Anthony. The main story was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. After leaving Boston and arriving at Belmont, Hal finds Jimmy and asks him to go with Tom's handpicked squad to go back for food. As Jimmy is getting ready, Dai comes over and starts to help duct tape mags together for Jimmy. When Jimmy asks him if there will be a lot of Skitters, Dai shrugs and then says lets go. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Jimmy, along with Dai, Click, Anthony, Karen, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their raid into Boston. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which one to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. At the distribution center, Jimmy sits in the truck and guides the wheel while the others push it inside to avoid making noise. Jimmy helps load up the supplies and joins the others after Dai mortally wounds a Skitter. As the Skitter roars in pain, Jimmy wonders aloud what its thinking about in its last moments. "The Armory" During a run, Jimmy made the mistake to try and save his dog Nemo who was used to check whether the armory was empty or not, which caused the group to be attacked by a Mech. Jimmy was later replaced on Tom's team by Click who stated they needed someone stronger to carry the supplies. Disheartened, Jimmy was comforted by Weaver who assured Jimmy that he was a good soldier. "Grace" Jimmy walked up to Lourdes asking what she was doing. She told him that she was was praying for the missing. He asked her if he thinks it helps them and Lourdes tells him that it helps her, to which Jimmy responds that she doesn't know any of those people "Sanctuary (Part 1)" Jimmy later requested to return to this duty when Terry Clayton claimed that the Skitters were going to attack and Weaver granted him permission. Later that night, Jimmy and a fighter named Parker were attacked by a Mech and a skitter. Although Weaver, Tom and Clayton were able to push the Mech back, the Skitter pursued Jimmy into the school where he tried to fight it off. Unfortunately, he ran out of bullets. At that moment, Weaver arrived and killed the Skitter. He then comforted the terrified Jimmy as a father would. Jimmy, Anne, and Weaver are getting Jimmy checked on. Jimmy explains the process of what he went through. He couldn't stop talking so he thinks that he's in shock. Weaver tells him to relax, and that if her were a little older he would give him whiskey. Jimmy is getting sent to the Sanctuary with the other kids. He stops Weaver thanking him for what he did back there. Weaver tells him to stay frosty. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" Jimmy is playing soccer with the rest of the Second Mass kids. He has the ball and when Ben yelled that he was open, Jimmy didn't pass it. Ben goes and talks to Jimmy asking if he saw him. Jimmy tells him that he saw him, and to stay away from him. Later after escaping Hal pulls everyone into a house, so the kids can rest. Ben tells Hal that he wants to go and find help. Jimmy questions Ben, asking if what if he found a safer spot, or he gets lost. Later after Ben leaves Jimmy is playing battle ship with Matt. He notices that Rick is staring at the window. He ask what he's staring at. When the kids get rescued Jimmy and the others give Ben the soccer ball thanking him for coming back. "Mutiny" Jimmy is discussing the attack plans with Lt. Dannar and Weaver while Tom comes in. Jimmy is asked to close the door by Weaver, and after Tom was jailed by Weaver, Jimmy helps free Tom by distracting Dannar by dropping the tray of food. "Eight Hours" Jimmy stays behind with Tom to fight off the Mechs and Skitters, while the other went through the tunnels. Jimmy and Maggie make a pact to stick together. He tells her that without Captain Weaver that he probably wouldn't be here, and that he misses him. When more Mechs show up Jimmy ask Maggie if she is scared. She however tells him to stay down until she gives him the word. Maggie then ask Jimmy if he wants to see something beautiful. Jimmy said that they may not have to leave anymore. |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" Jimmy goes on the mission to take out the team of skitters and mechs, and is being kept close by Margaret. After they return to a new location, Beamers fly over and Maggie yells out to Jimmy to get out of the truck. He returns back to camp on foot with the rest. "Shall We Gather at the River" Jimmy and Ben were at the bridge with other. Jimmy was trying to tell Ben that it was okay, and that anyone would have shot his dad, it was dark and something was moving. As they were checking out one of the bridge making sure that they could cross it, a beamer is flying towards them causing Ben and Jimmy to run back over. The beamer destroys the bridge as Dai shoots it out of the sky. Ben and Jimmy are tasked to check across the river, Jimmy keeping Ben cover, and Jimmy gives Ben his compass that Weaver gave him. Jimmy jokes, telling Ben that he doesn't want to swim across the river to get his compass back as it's cold. "Compass" A few days after Tom's return to the 2nd Mass, Ben and Jimmy went out in search of Skitters, they found a pack of three in the woods. Using new dragons breath rounds, Jimmy waits as Ben attracts the three to their location. Jimmy shoots and kills two of the skitters, before firing at the red eyed skitter. The skitter dodges the round, before Jimmy approaches for a close range kill. The skitter again dodges his attack, before pushing Jimmy into a tree, impaling him on a branch. As Ben approaches to kill the skitter, it raises its hand, causing the spines on Ben's back to glow and stopping him. Jimmy later dies from his wounds after an attempt is made to save his life. Ben tells his dad the story behind the compass. "A few months back, he got separated from the 2nd Mass. It took two days to find him again, so Weaver gave him his compass. So he could always find his way home." |-| Season 3= "Badlands" Jimmy is among those honored with "leaves" on the Liberty Tree, his leaf was put up by Ben. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Jimmy is among those listed by John Pope that were killed in pursuit of Tom Mason's plans. Death Killed By *Red Eye While hunting for Skitters with Ben Mason, Jimmy killed two with the Berserkers Dragonsbreath rounds, but failed to harm Red Eye. During the fight, Red Eye flung Jimmy into a tree where a branch impaled him through the back and out of his abdomen. Ben cut him down and Jimmy was operated on by Doctor Anne Glass, but he ultimately succumbed to his injuries and died. Appearances Trivia *Jimmy had a very close relationship with Captain Weaver. *Jimmy skipped school the day of the attack, which saved his life. *Jimmy blamed himself for the death of his parents and sister. *The only time Jimmy is ever seen to kill is shortly before his death when he kills two Skitters with the help of Ben Mason. *Red Eye may not have intended to kill Jimmy: he flung Jimmy against a tree in self-defense where Jimmy was impaled on a branch. The impalement may have been an unintended side-effect. *During a Q&A with Greg Beeman he answers that they killed Jimmy because of the way we wanted it to affect both Ben and Weaver’s story. http://gregbeeman.blogspot.com.au/2012/09/your-questions-answered-finally.html Quotes Captain Daniel Weaver- ''"How do you measure somebody? How do you define their worth? A year ago, Jimmy was just a boy. Just a little boy, and then it all changed. His world fell apart, and he had to step up. He had to leave that little boy behind. He had to become a soldier. He had to learn how to fight, and he did. And he is now defined by those of us who owe him our lives. He is measured by his bavery. This day came too soon. He died too young. But he died a hero, to me. And I am proud to have served with him. Jimmy... We'll remember. May the next world be kinder to Jimmy than this one ever was." ''Jimmy's funeral Compass. Relationships Daniel Weaver: In the beginning of season 1 Jimmy and Weaver didn't know each all that well. In the episode Sanctuary (Part 1) Jimmy had requested to be put back on the line. However a Mech attack the south point where Jimmy was guarding. Jimmy had managed to get away and get back into the school. He got back into the school, but he ended up facing a Skitter. He ran out of bullets in his pistol, when he threw the gun at the Skitters head. The head blew up revealing Weaver. From that point Jimmy and Weaver grew close together. Weaver seemed to grew some sort of fatherly love for Jimmy since his parents died. Ben Mason: When Ben was rescued along several other harnessed kids, Jimmy didn't like him. He avoided Ben when he could. When Ben told Hal that he could go find help, Jimmy questioned him, thinking that Ben wouldn't come back, that he would ditch them. However when Ben came back Jimmy and the others thanked him for coming back to them, led by Jimmy. In season 2 it is seen that Ben and Jimmy had grown very close. They are seen talking to each and doing patrols. They even go hunting for Skitters on their own time. However when Jimmy was dying Ben seemed to be taking it rather hard. Maggie: In season 1 Jimmy and Maggie become friends as they created a distraction. Maggie calls him over by calling him a kid. Jimmy tells him that he's not a kid, and that his name is Jimmy. Maggie tells him that they should make a pact. That they would always have each others back. Not much is seen in season 2. Gallery Click-Jimmy.PNG Fs eps109 gallery12 512x341.jpg 231618081_n.jpg Jimmy-1x09.PNG Fs eps109 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery09 512x341.jpg jimmy.jpg Falling-Skies-S1x06-Something-is-afoot-in-Falling-Skies-640x348.jpg Falling-Skies-201-202-Behind-the-Scenes-Pictures-7-1024x768.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Teenager Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Characters Category:Militia